Lucy, My True Love
by Yolbert
Summary: Juvia dan Lucy menyukai Gray. Tapi, Gray menyukai siapa ya?


Author : "This is my First FanFic in Fairy Tail."

Penulis : "Ya, mohon dukungannya untuk Author baru di dunia FanFiction Fairy Tail."

Author = Yolbert

Penulis = (kasih tahu gak ya ?) Himiki…

Penulis : "Review Please" *PLAK*

Author : "Belum waktunya -_-I Ms. Himiki."

Penulis : "Aku masih muda…"

Author : "Enjoy The Reading."

Lucy , My True Love

Disclaimer :Hiro Mashima

Pairing :Gray X Lucy

Warning :Typo, Gaje, dan lain-lainnya yang ga penting

Pagi yang cerah di guild Fairy Tail tempat dimana para penyihir berkumpul.

"Lu~chan" panggil Levy.

Lucy yang sedang mengantuk itu menjawab "Apa?"

Levy : "Dasar budek aku memanggilmu Lucy!"

Lucy : "Apa kau bilang?"

Author : " Woy, Lucy & Levy baca scenario gak sih… -_- "

Lucy & Levy: "GAK LAH!"

Lucy : "Skenarionya aja ga ada."

Author : "Bukannya ga ada , baru mau di print ;p"

Levy : *PLAK* "Author"

Author : "belajar tahan amarah Levy ,OK… baca nih… udah selesai di print."

Gray : " Aku ga diajak baca?"

Author : "Boleh."

Juvia : "Juvia boleh?"

Author : "Gak…!" bentak author.

Juvia : " Hua TT_TT "

Penulis : "Yah, Fairy Tail kebocoran deh…"

Gray : "Udah selesai bacanya"

Penulis : "Wendy kok diam banget sih…"

Gray : " Ya iya lah…. Di FanFiction ini kan dia sengsara…"

Author : " Ok, mulai"

Lucy , My True Love

Disclaimer :Hiro Mashima

Pairing :Gray X Lucy

Warning :Typo, Gaje, dan lain-lainnya yang ga penting

Pagi yang cerah di guild Fairy Tail tempat dimana para penyihir berkumpul. "Lu~chan" panggil Levy.

Lucy yang sedang mengantuk itu menjawab "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar" kata Levy segera duduk di samping Lucy.

"Ada apa Levy?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Ini loh…" katanya "kamu menyukai siapa ?" bisik Levy

Lucy Pov

Apa? Ditanya macam itu? *Blush*

A-apa mungkin aku memberitahunya? "Ayolah, Lucy. Aku dapat menjaga rahasia kok." Kata Levy memastikan.

Bagaimana ini? Pipiku saja sudah semakin merah… Apa aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan 4 huruf saja? 'GRAY' Tidak, aku tak bisa .

"Natsu?" tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hayolah… Gray?" Tanya Levy lagi, dan tentu saja itu membuatku tersenyum dan *Blush* ya, blushing. Oh tidak, wajahku merah sekali…

"Hayo! Lu~chan suka sama Gray ya?" Goda Levy

"Ih… Levy" kataku…

Aku merasakan aura gelap di belakangku…. Ya, itu Juvia.

"Juvia akan membunuh Lucy! Juvia tak mau kehilangan Gray" bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri, namun aku mendengarnya.

"Hayo, ngaku" kata Levy.

"Ih, apa-apaan sih… Levy, gak kok." Kataku berpura- pura seakan-akan tak peduli akan perkataannya, rasanya sakit sekali untuk mengatakannya.

"Luce, mau menjalankan misi ini?" Tanya Natsu yang langsung melempar kertas request itu.

"Maaf, tapi mau apa tidak?" kata Natsu.

"Belum baca, mana tau sih!" (Author : "sabar Lucy")

Request

Menjaga Panda- panda

Dibuthkan 6 orang cepat untuk menjaga ribuan panda ini.

Dilaksanakan 1 hari untuk menggantikasn para penjaga- penjaga para panda.

Ditentukan 3 kelompok untuk menjaga panda-panda.

Hadiah : 10.000.000 jewel / orang.

"Bagaimana? Ini hanya sekedar misi kecil sih…" kata Natsu.

"Baik" kataku menjawab…

Apa aku akan berkelompok dengan Gray?

"Besok pagi, pk 11.59 kumpul di depan pintu Guild ya…" kata Natsu.

"Apa? Pagi? Itu kan siang" kataku.

"Kan masih jam 11.59" jawabnya.

"Tapi 1 menit lagi sudah jam 12.00 siang -_-" jawabku.

Hah, Natsu pemalas…

" Lalu, mau nya jam berapa? 12.59 ?" tanyanya.

Loh? Kok makin siang sih? Natsu bodoh.

"Pk 08.00 saja" jawabku.

"Baiklah."

"Sebaiknya kau beritahu mereka" kataku. ( Lucy, yang lengkap dong… bukan mereka; tapi Gray, Erza, Wendy, & Juvia )

"Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Otak es; besok kita menjalankan misi ini, bersama Lucy juga. Kumpul jam 08.00" kata Natsu.

"Apa kau bilang? Flameshead? Otak api?" kata Gray.

"Apa kau bilang? Underwear prince?" kata Natsu.

Oh tidak, mereka mulai bertarung lagi. Aku sebagai Lucy Heartfillia tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Tapi…, Erza…

*xing* Erza mengulurkan pedangnya kepada mereka berdua.

" Berani- beraninya , kalian bertarung di depan ku…" kata Erza marah.

"Baik, besok kita berkumpul di depan pintu guild" kata Wendy.

End of Lucy Pov

Esok harinya…

"Luce, ayo bangun… jangan sampai Erza marah" kata Natsu.

"Hoam" Lucy mulai bangun "Sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Jam 07.40" kata Natsu sambil melihat jam dinding kamar Lucy.

"Oh tidak, 20 menit lagi…" kata Lucy.

Lucy segera mandi…

"Lucy…. Ada apa denganku? Aku selalu merasa khawatir padamu." bisik Natsu dalam hati.

{ Natsu : "ANEH" ; Author : "Natsu, no comment" (sambil minjem aura kejam Erza ; gak tahu deh gimana cara minjem nya) Natsu : "A-aye"}

"Luce, sudah jam 07.52" kata Natsu.

"APA? CEPAT SEKALI?" teriak Lucy dari dalam toilet/ Wc/ kamar mandi/ bathroom/ rest room/ *PLAK*

Penulis : "Auch, kenapa lagi sih kakak? Oh ya, aku belum pernah bilang ya? Aku adik Author dalam cerita ini…"

Author : "Gak usah pamer, tulis lagi sana!"

Penulis : "Tadi aku salah apa kak?"

Author : "Kalau tulis 1 aja… kamar mandi, tulis kamar mandi aja; restroom, tulis rest room aja. Ok, maaf ganggu… Back to story"

Lucy mempercepat mandinya…

"Ayo berangkat, Natsu!" ajak Lucy.

"Aye" kata Natsu.

"Oh, ya! Happy dimana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan menemui Erza" kata Natsu.

"Oh" hanya itu yang bisa dia katakana : 'oh'

Sesampainya

"hosh" "hosh"

"Kita sampai 1 menit sebelum jam 08.00" kata Natsu senang.

"Hanya beda 1 menit Natsu" kata Lucy.

"Ayo berangkat…" kata Erza.

Di belakang mereka…

"Kana, taruh segelas bir dalam tas Gray; tukar dengan minuman mnis nya" bisik Mirajane.

Kana langsung melakukannya.

Kembali ke Team Natsu..

"Aye, ayo berangkat" kata Happy sambil menghabiskan ikannya.

Mereka pun berangkat ke pelabuhan Fiore…

Di guild..

"Mira, ada apa dengan Gray?" Tanya Kana.

"Apa? Oh itu…" Mira tertawa. " Levy bilang, kemarin ia menanyakan Lucy siapa orang yang disukai nya, dan ternyata Gray…hahahaha"

Mirajane tertawa terbahak-bahak "Dan kurasa, Gray juga menyukai Lucy. Coba bayangkan dia mabuk dalam misi dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Lucy" Mirajane tersenyum lembut.

"Hahaha" balas Kana sambil menghabiskan minumannya.

Back to team Natsu…

"Wendy, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" kata Natsu menahan rasa mualnya.

"Wendy, jangan! Ini hukumannya karena hampir terlambat." Kata Erza.

"Maaf Natsu…" jawab Wendy.

"Sudah sampai?" Tanya Lucy setelah membersihkan lantai kapal.

"Ya…!" kata Erza.

"Luce, tak kusangka kita tetap mendapatkan hukuman dari Erza" kata Natsu perlahan-lahan bangun untukl berdiri.

"Ya, maafkan aku" kata Lucy.

"Kau tak salah Luce, aku yang salah"

"Bukan, tapi aku"

"Tidak, Luce"

"Itu salahku!"

"Bukan… Sekali bukan ya bukan. Ini salahku, lama membangunkanmu…" kata Natsu.

"Tapi… kan…" Lucy tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

"Heh, dasar Flame Head!" sambung Gray.

"Apa maumu underwear pri-" kata-kata Natsiu terpotong.

"SUDAH DIAM, TURUN!" teriak Erza sebelum terjadi perkelahian.

Sesampainya…

"Permisi Pak, kami Fairy Tail" kata Wendy.

"Oh, Fairy Tail, terima kasih, silahkan masuk!" kata seorang bapak berambut kuning ke orange-orange an (kuning ke jingga-jingga an) dengan jas hitam dan bertdasi merah tua.

Mereka masuk kedalam...

"Ya, saya mempunyai 3000 panda, untuk nona dan… emm orang aneh ini 1500 panda" kata orang itu menunjuk Natsu & Erza.

"Hey, aku ini bukan orang aneh…" kata Natsu.

"Untuk nona & anak kecil ini, 1000 panda saja…" katanya menunjuk Juvia dan Wendy.

"Sedangkan, untuk… tuan & nona cantik ini, 500 panda saja…" sambil menunjuk Gray & Lucy.

"Apa? Juvia tak bersama Gray~sama?" kata Juvia pelan.

"Baiklah… silahkan ambil panda-panda itu dalam hutan buatan yang rusak itu ke hutan – hutan buatan kecil itu." Katanya sambil menunjuk 3 kandang untuk panda-panda.

"Setelah itu, kalian memberi makan panda- panda itu, dan seterusnya, aku beritahu nanti saja ya…" kata orang itu.

"Luce, kau mengerti?"

"Ya, pertama… kau dan Erza mengambil 1500 panda dalam hutan buatan tersebut, dan dipindahkan dalam kandang itu" jawab Lucy pada Natsu.

"Kau terlihat senang, ada apa?"

Lucy berpura- pura tak mendengar dan berjalan kearah Gray.

Lucy Pov

Yey…! Aku bersama Gray~sama.

"Lucy, ayo!" katanya.

"Ya" jawabku.

"Waduh, bagaimana cara menangkapnya, Lucy kau sebelah kiri, aku sebelah kanan" katanya.

"Loh… kan bisa pake Ice make : Large Jail" kataku.

"Oh, iya… untung kau ingat" katanya tersenyum lembut. "Ice make : Large Jail"

Terkurung 250 panda…

"Ice make : Large Jail"

Terkurung 250 panda..

"Ice make : wheel" kata Gray membuat masing- masing 4 roda pada ke-2 perangkap tersebut.

"Ayo dorong" kata Gray.

Mereka pun berhasil memindahkan panda- panda tersebut ke kandang.

End of Lucy Pov

Natsu & Erza

"Natsu cepat… masih ada 800 panda lagi!" bentak Erza.

"Aye" kata Natsu mempercepat langkahnya.

30 menit kemudian

"E-Erza tinggal berapa?" kata Natsu sambil mengambil panda.

(Ambilnya 1 per1 sih… gak kayak Gray)

"Roar of the fi-" *BRAK* "NATSU APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?" Teriak Erza sambil menjitak kepala Natsu keras-keras.

"A-aye"

"Cepat… tinggal 357 panda lagi…" kata Erza.

Wendy & Juvia

"huh" "huh" Wendy kecapean.

"G-Gray~sama" bisik Juvia.

"Juvia cepat, tinggal 93 panda lagi" kata Wendy.

(Wendy juga 1 per 1 sih, tapi kan dia pindahinnya gak dibawa kayak Natsu. Pindahinnya pake sihirnya. Kayak waktu di Edolas, Wendy ngendaliin Gajeel dan Natsu saat melawan robot naga yang ekornya dimakan Gajeel itu ;p)

"Hosh" "Hosh" (Juvia sih, gak tau cara pindahinnya? Dibawa pake tangan? Dia kan mage air, tangan nya aja air, digendong buat dibawa, malah basah deh pandanya…)

Back to Gray & Lucy

"Ayo cepat" kata Lucy sambil memberi makan panda-pandanya.

"Ya…" kata Gray.

20 menit kemudian…

"Fyuh…. Selesai juga" kata Lucy.

"Lucy, bisa tolong ambilkan minumanku?" Tanya Gray.

"Ya" Jawab Lucy singkat.

"Ini" kata Lucy memberikan segelas minuman.

Gray pun meminumnya dan langsung mabuk.

"Gray?" Tanya Lucy.

"Apaan? Lagi minum juga…" kata Gray.

Author : "Waduh, kok begini? Gray kan lagi mabuk"

Gray : "Trerserah orang dong"

Author : "GRAY"

Gray : "Kenapa?"

Author : "Terserah lah.. Back to story"

"Lu-Lucy sini" kata Gray.

Lucy dating "Kena-" Gray memeluk Lucy.

"Lucy, I love you. Kau cantik, aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan lebih dari apapun. Sebenarnya… aku sejak awal bertemu." Kata Gray.

Lucy membalas pelukan Gray " *Hiks* Gray, aku juga mencintaimu *hiks*" Lucy menangis terharu dalam pelukan hangatnya walau ia tahu Gray sedang mabuk.

Erza & Natsu

"Natsu…! Cepat" teriak Erza.

"A-aye"

10 menit kemudian

"hosh" "hosh"

"selesai!" kata Natsu kecapean mindahin panda-panda.

"Aku *hosh* minum *huh* *huh* dulu yah… *huh*" kata Natsu kehabisan nafas dengan keringat membasahi seluruh badannya.

"Baiklah… Kau istirahat saja… biar aku yang memberi makan panda" kata Erza.

Wendy & Juvia

"G-Gray~sama" gumam Juvia.

Ya, Juvia hanya memikirkan Gray, Gray, dan Gray.

Kalau Gray & Lucy =

GRAY memindahkan panda-panda.

LUCY memberi makan para panda, Gray hanya membantu sedeikit.

Kalau Natsu & Erza =

NATSU memindahkan panda-panda.

ERZA memberi makan para panda, NATSU istirahat.

Kalau Wendy & Juvia =

WENDY memindahkan panda-panda.

WENDY memberi makan para panda.

Kalau JUVIA? Hanya memikirkan Gray… tidak bekerja sedikitpun.

"G-Gray, Juvia menghawatirkan Gray~sama" kata Juvia.

Dan tiba-tiba…

"KYA… JUVIA TOLONG AKU" teriak Wendy kesakitan karena ditiban panda.

"Wendy?" Dengan cepat Juvia membantu, tapi dengan cara… "Water Canon!"

*SPLASH* semua panda yang ada di tempat itu menjadi basah…

"Oh tidak, semua panda basah kuyup, sama sepertiku…" kata Wendy sedih.

Akhirnya Wendy membersihkan panda-panda itu.

Juvia? Masih ada dalam dunia hayalan nya sendiri tuh…! (Tau kan?)

Author : "hahahahaha, Wendy kasihan banget… udah ditiban panda, basah kuyup, Juvia gak mau bantuin lagi…" ledek Author.

"IH.., AUTHOR!" kata Wendy kesal.

Penulis : "JUVIA!"

Juvia : "heh? Kenapa?" Juvia mulai bangun dari lamunannya.

Penulis : "Gak kenapa-kenapa, manggil doang kok…"

Author : "Hah… tulis aja kenapa sih?"

Penulis : "Emang kenapa kak?"

Author : "Pengen cepet-cepet ke kisah cinta GrayLu nya (inti cerita FanFic ini)"

Penulis : "Oh" (just OH)

Author : "Back to story"

Back to Gray & Lucy

"Lu-Lucy" kata Gray.

"Gray? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya…, Apa tadi aku bicara sesuatu?" Tanya Gray.

Lucy tersenyum lembut "Ya, kau menyatakan cinta mu padaku"

"Lalu?" sambung Gray.

"Aku menerimanya, karena aku mencintaimu… sama seperti kau mencintaiku" kata Lucy.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Pandangan-pandangan cinta yang mendalam, aura cinta indah yang keluar, senyuman indah yang ikhlas… cinta indah yang tak terbayang.

"Lucy…" kata Gray. Mereka pun berpelukan, meramaikan suasana dengan cinta di hati mereka.

Mereka pun segera keluar kamar dengan bergandengan tangan.

Tiba-tiba saat di luar, Natsu & Erza segera keluar.

Gandengan tangan mereka terlepas.

"huh, lelahnya" kata Natsu.

"Lelah? Kan aku yang memberi makan panda-panda, kau hanya istirahat" kata Erza.

"Maksudnya aku lelah menunggumu" kata Natsu.

"Ya sudah, aku mau makan Cheese cake dulu…" kata Erza segera mengeluarkan Cheese cake dari dalam tas nya.

"Hoy Luc, kau sudah selesai ya" kata Natsu.

"Kau lama sekali Flamehead…"

Ya, karena Erza sedang makan cheese cake enak-enak… jadi mereka berantem deh.

"Dimana Juvia & Wendy?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mana aku tahu…" kata Natsu.

"Dia tidak bertanya padamu, flamehead" kata Gray.

Mereka pun berantem lagi…

20 menit kemudian…

"huh" "huh" Wendy mulai kelelahan. Bahkan sangat kelelahan…

"Wendy, Juvia" kata Erza setelah selesai makan.

"Ya, karena Lamia Scale dating, kalian harus pulang dengan uang setengahnya…" kata Lyon.

"Lyon?" Tanya Gray.

"Ya, kenapa Gray?" Tanya Lyon.

"eh?" Tanya Juvia.

"hahaha Gray, kau mudah tertipu…" kata Lyon "Master menyuruhku untuk memberi tahu Fairy Tail kalau besok ada lombafestifal Dress up & Fashion Show. Disitulah para penyihir laki-laki yang sudah berumur 20 tahun ke atas harus mencari pasangan" jelas Lyon.

"Pasangan?" kata Gray.

"Ya, pasangan. Kenapa? Kau mau merebut Juvia~chan dariku?" Tanya Lyon "Tak akan ku biarkan" kata Lyon

"merebut Juvia darimu? Hahaha… aku sudah punya calon pasangan lain, Lyon" kata Gray.

"a-apa?" Tanya Juvia.

"Hem, baguslah! Tak usah lagi merebut ataupun berurusan dengan Juvia ku" kata Lyon senang.

"G-Gray~sama *hiks* *hiks*" kata Juvia.

Erza yang melihat itu, akhirnya berkata "Baiklah terimakasih, jangan ganggu kami lagi. Silahkan pulang!" kata Erza.

"Baiklah, selama Juvia milikku" kata Lyon ysng langsung pergi.

"*hiks* Gray~sama *hiks*" Juvia mulai menangis.

"Ju-Juvia, sudahlah… Gray hanya bercanda kok. Jangan menangis ya…: hibur Lucy yang merasa bersalah karena telah memiliki Gray~sama.

"ba-baiklah" kata Juvia perlahan berhenti menangis yang membuat matahari bersinar cerah kembali.

"baiklah, kita temui bapak pemilik peternak panda ini" kata Erza.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Baiklah, tugas selanjutnya adalah menjaga bayi-bayi panda yang ada di ruang kesehatan selama setengah jam, lalu memandikan panda"

"baiklah" kata mereka bersamaan.

Di ruang kesehatan hewan…

"wah, lucunya… bayi-bayi panda berumur 3 bulan ini" kata Lucy sambil menggendong salah satu bayi panda hitam-putih tersebut.

"Juvia, Juvia belum bisa tenang akibat perkataan Gray tadi" kata Juvia.

"Sudahlah Juvia" kata Wendy berusaha menghibur Juvia.

"Ta-tapi, siapa? Siapa pasangan lain yang dimaksud Gray?" Tanya Juvia.

Semua terdiam. Tentu saja mereka belum mengetahui hubungan antara Lucy & Gray dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

"aku tak tahu, ta-tapi jangan menangis…" jawab Wendy.

"Sudahlah… Juvia" kata Erza tiba-tiba dating.

"semua bayi-bayi panda sudah menyusu pada induknya?" Tanya Erza.

"ya" jawab Lucy singkat.

30 menit kemudian…

"sudah 30 menit, Natsu~nii" kata Wendy.

"Baiklah, kita keluar dan mandikan panda-panda" kata Erza.

"yang dewasa/ bayi?" Tanya Natsu.

"Yang dewasa lah… Flames head!" kata Gray.

"Apa? Otak es?" kata Natsu.

*xing* "bisa diam?" Tanya Erza sambil menggulurkan pedangnya.

"aye!" kata Natsu.

Saat memandikan panda…

"huh, susahnya… pandanya kabur terus…" kata Natsu kesal.

"dasar payah" kata Gray.

Tak terasa mereka bertarung lagi di kesibukan Erza.

Lucy & Wendy hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan Natsu & Gray.

Juvia? Tak memperhatikan (ada dalam dunianya sendiri)

1 jam kemudian…

"huh, akhirnya selesai juga" kata Wendy lelah.

"hore, selesai!" kata Natsu & Gray, diikuti Juvia.

Padahal mereka ber-3 gak kerja.

"sudah selesai? Baiklah sesuai kertas request itu, 10.000.000 jewel / orang" kata bapak tersebut memberikan uang sebesar 10.000.000 jewel ke setiap orang.

"ok, kalian boleh pulang" katanya.

"terimakasih" kata mereka bersamaan lalu pulang.

Di guild…

Gray mendatgangi Kana & Mirajane (sudah tahu kan? Kenapa mendatangi mereka? Karena segelas bir)

"ma-maaf" kata mereka berdua.

"tidak apa-apa. Malah aku ingin berterima kasih" kata Gray.

"hah?" mereka bingung.

"lucy menerimanaya!" kata Gray.

"APA?!" teriak Juvia.

"G-Gray~sama ternyata, pasangan yang dimaksud… Lucy *hiks* LUCY!, Juvia akan membunuhmu! *hiks*" tangis Juvia.

"Ju-juvia" mata Lucy mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Water Canon!" kata Juvia.

Gray segera menolong Lucy.

"ice make : wall" kata Gray.

"Juvia, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mencintai mu sedikit pun" kata Gray.

"G-gray~sama? *Hiks*" Juvia menangis lagi.

"*hiks* Gray~sama jahat *hiks*" kata Juvia langsung lari.

Juvia Pov

Juvia… Juvia… Kenapa aku kalah dari Lucy?

Juvia tak bisa merebut Gray~sama dari Lucy.

G-Gray~sama tidak mencintai ku?

Juvia harap Juvia salah dengar.

Gray`sama dengan Lucy?

Tidaaaaaak!

Juvia ingin mati saja…

Aku pergi ke sebuah tebing jurang dan ingin mati saja.

"Juvia *hiks* Juvia tidak kuat lagi *hiks* Gray~sama" kataku pelan dan langsung meloncat dengan menutup mata…

*sret* sebuah tangan kekar menahan punggungku.

Ku harap itu Gray… tapi,

Aku segera membuka mataku.

"L-Lyon~sama" kataku kaget.

"Juvia~chan, kenapa kau bunuh diri?" Tanya Lyon.

"G-Gray~sama… *hiks*" aku menangis lagi.

Lyon mengangguk mengerti.

"aku tahu, Juvia~chan. Hati mu sudah mati… jangan biarkan kau ikut mati bersama hatimu. Karena apa? Karena masih ada orang yang mencintaimu Juvia~chan. Dan itu aku, aku tidak mau kehilangan kau…" kata Lyon.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, Juvia…" aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Mulailah hidup barumu… Juvia~chan, mulai lah hidup baru mu bersamaku ya?" tanyanya.

"y-ya" jawabku.

End of Juvia Pov

At guild…

"Juvia kemana?" Tanya Kana sambil menghabiskan bir nya.

"Huh, gara-gara dia, aku dan Alzack tidak bisa pergi belanja" kata Bisca. (banjir)

"maafkan aku" kata Lucy.

"Kau tidak salah Luce" kata Natsu.

"Flameshead, kau sudah tak berurusan dengan Lucy. Lucy itu milikku" kata Gray.

"Oh, begitu? Lalu?" Tanya Natsu.

"SUDAH DIAM!" teriak Erza.

"Aye"

Juvia pulang…

"JUVIA" teriak semua anggota guild.

"*hiks* Juvia sudah berusaha hidup bersama Lyon. Tapi, Juvia belum bisa melupakan Gray." Kata Juvia sedih.

Hujan semakin deras. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan, dan bagaimana pun cara menghentikannya tidak terpikirkan.

Lucy tidak kuat menahan ini semua…

"*Hiks* maaf kan aku, Juvia. *hiks* aku memang tak pantas memiliki Gray *hiks*" Lucy menangisdan segera berlari meninggalkan Guild.

Lucy Pov

Aku berusaha berlari secepat mungkin.

"LUCY, TUNGGU!" teriak Gray.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, aku berlari tanpa arah di bawah derasnya hujan.

*sret* Gray berhasil mendapatkanku dan memelukku.

"Gray, *hiks* apa lagi? *hiks* aku telah merusak hubunganmu dengan Juvia *hiks* aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" kataku.

"Lucy, bukanku aku yang menyatakan cintaku pada mu? Dan aku tidak pernah punya hubungan dengan Juvia. Lucy, aku sangat mencintai mu lebih dari apapun, dan aku mengerti pasti apa masalahmu. Lucy, kembalilah bersamaku, kembalilah ke masa-masa indah kita, kenangan, tawa, canda, semua hal indah… agar kita dapat bersatu kembali… Lucy, Love you always; every time for ever; remember always, beautyfull love all the time" jelas Gray.

"*hiks* Gray, love you too… always, all time" aku menangis terharu.

Aku dan Gray berpelukan. Membuat semua hal menjadi indah.

Hatiku terasa tenang dengan butiran-butiran air cinta membasahi tubuhku. Hujan deras dihadapanku, terasa nyaman. Pandangan mata kami terasa sulit dipisahkan.

Kecupan indah… aku tak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Aku tak kan bisa melupakan hari indah ini.

Kami pun pulang ke guild…

"Gray" sahut Mirajane.

"Gray memang laki-laki sejati" kata Elfman.

"Lucy, maafkan Juvia. Juvia tau kalau Juvia salah…" kata Juvia.

Aku mengangguk disertai senyuman. Akhirnya, semua dapat diselesaikan dengan damai.

Karena besok, Gray, orang yang sangat kucintai… akan melamarku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`THE END'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"akhir yang indah" kata Lucy.

Penulis : "Happy Ending"

Gray : "akhirnya kayak di cerita novel gitu…"

Tetangga author : "hoam, jadi ngantuk, soalnya kayak dibacaain dongeng gitu ya!"

Penulis : "makanya baca sendiri"

Author : "kamu emang selalu ngantuk, Gest!"

Tetangga Author : "yang lengkap dong…! Gabriel Gesta Bartamhar"

Author : "kepanjangan"

Penulis : "kak, tutup! Si Gesta biar aku yang urus. GESTA PULANG SANA! NGAPAIN SIH DI RUMAH ORANG?!"

Tetangga Author : "IYA-IYA"

Author : "ok, akhir yang bahagia. Supaya kayak film-film di bioskop yang ada cuplikan akhirnya, sedikit… nih…"

Cuplikan film :

Saat fashion…

"inilah kita sambut peserta no. 9 , LUCY HEARTFILLIA!"

Lucy bergaya-gaya di atas panggung dengan baju pesta indahnya (fashion show)

Semua bersorak sorai akan kecantikan Lucy…

"Baik… bagi laki-laki yang ingin memiliki nya diharapkan naik ke atas panggung"

Semua menepuk tangan…

"hem, ternyata itu orang lain yang dimaksud Gray, Lucy" kata Lyon yang sudah ada di atas panggung bersama Juvia.

"Lucy, maukah kau menikahiku? Do you want to marry me?" kata Gray sambil memberikan cincin kepada Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk "ya"

"Ya, hari yang berbahagia untuk pasangan Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfillia"

"Gray Fullbuster, apakah anda menerima Lucy sebagai istri mu?"

"ya"

"Lucy Heartfillia, apakah anda menerima Gray sebagai suami mu"

"ya"

"selamat, Gray Fullbuster dan Lucy Fullbuster, pernikahan kalian dinyatakan sah"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

"Selamat ya! Gray, Lucy" kata semua orang di arena itu.

End of 'cuplikan film'

Penulis : "ya, sebenarnya aku ingin mengganti namaku menjadi pengetik, tapi karena waktu nya sudah habis, gak jadi deh (*~*) tapi aku akan tetep ganti di cerita fan fic berikutnya, kalau aku masih jadi pengetik!kapn-kapan sih…"

Author : "ok, review please!"

Penulis : "see ya…!"


End file.
